


Late Night

by frankiebaby



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Nothing new here, blame it on s2 of punisher, honestly cop frank just being cute and looking fine as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankiebaby/pseuds/frankiebaby





	Late Night

If Frank questioned you, you would maybe, possibly, confess that you had purposely waited up for him to get home from his patrol shift. Even though he had specifically said not to, and even though you had to get up early the next morning, it didn’t change your mind. You stayed in your bedroom, at least you had some dignity to not sit at the door like an eager dog. But you couldn’t help the jump of your heart rate at the sound of keys in the front door of your shared apartment.

Your patience wavered while you waited for him to make his way into the room, but you stayed strong. He finally stepped in, and you could see the reprimand already forming on his features.

He huffed, “I told you not to wait up.”

You smiled, watching him move in that perfectly fitting uniform as he loosened his tie and pulled it off. “I know. I wanted to see you before I fell asleep though. I’m sorry.”

A deep chuckle came from him as he leaned down to untie his shoes, before standing up to unbutton his shirt.

You stood up, walking to stand in front of him, “Can I get that for you?”

“First you don’t listen to me, now you want to do this? You should be asleep, sweetheart. Maybe I’ll just handcuff you to the bed next time.”

You could hear the smirk in his voice before you looked up and saw it. “I don’t know that I’d mind that, officer.”

Kissing your forehead as you unbuttoned his shirt, he laughed. “You’ll never stop with that, will you? I’m off the clock, lady.”

“Doesn’t mean you don’t like it. Right?” You looked up at him, and he shook his head, that soft smile on his lips. You undid his pants and helped him out of those as well. “Now, are you gonna come to bed willingly or?”

He took your hand as he shook his head at your words before getting into bed and under the covers with you. Settling in, he kissed the top of your head. “Missed you, baby.”

You snuggled closer, sighing at the feel of him. “Missed you too,’ you paused, giggling, ‘officer.”

“Oh for gods sakes, woman.” He laughed, turning off the bedside light. “Go to bed.”


End file.
